


New Years are for New Beginnings

by Trident



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident/pseuds/Trident
Summary: The year is 2005, about to be 2006; and in the midst of the Autobots' New Year's Celebrations, Jazz finds a quiet space to talk to an old friend.
Relationships: (implied past) Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	New Years are for New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! This was written for a friend for a Discord creative gift exchange last year, so I decided to post it here for this one! I hope you all enjoy! :)

“Hey Prowler, the party’s just startin’ to kick inta high gear! It’s gonna be awesome, I just know it!” Jazz grinned, sauntering into the room like he always did: Like he owned it, which he didn’t. 

He didn’t get a response, as he hopped on top of the clean desk, yet he didn’t expect one anymore. It was all part of the routine now. “Y’know, everybot’s really givin’ it their all this year. ‘Jack has basically the entire south field covered in his newest firework display. Somehow he’s got the whole rest of the science crew, and the younglings too, out there helpin’ him set ‘em up. I’ve got my digits crossed that it works this time, and isn’t like the 1989 Fourth-of-July-Gone-Wrong-Fiasco.

“Heck, Sunny and Sides even went all out with the high grade for tonight, ‘cuz the rules say they can’t get in trouble for it this time. Ah know, ya don’t approve of that sorta thing, Prowler, but I think it’s fair game ta say that ya actually appreciate how they haven't gotten up ta any mischief recently 'cuz of it!” Jazz shook his helm with a chuckle. “Ah, frag that, I think everyone’s grateful. ‘Specially Streetwise and Blue.

“Those two ya took under yer wings are certainly something to be proud of, mech. Street is turning inta a real mini-me copy of ya. And Blue has really started opening up since we landed on earth and made friends with those devilish duo. I’m tellin’ ya, Prowler, he really is a far cry from that traumatized little youngling ya found in Praxus.

“Why if I hadn’t personally seen him grow up, I’d think he’s a whole different bot, ya know?” Jazz asked without really needing to. He knew that Prowl knew.

The office fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. It was almost strange to Jazz how comfortable it truly was. Normally, the music loving mech couldn’t stand the silence, as the war made it too eerie to be in. There always had to be some machine running, or traffic happening, or mecha talking whether it was nearby or far away. And if there wasn’t he would tap his pede or his servo on whatever surface there was, or humm a jaunty, catchy little tune, or blast music that annoyed most mecha when it was played too loud. But for now there was silence. For once, just being here was enough to quiet the storm in his spark, behind the facade of his happy mask. Here he could have the monotone peace and quiet that Prowl and his office always provided to anyone searching for it; at least for a little while.

“Jazz! There you are!” Bumblebee exclaimed, jumping into the office, immediately grabbing the elder SpecOps agent’s attention away from the quiet. “C’mon everyone’s waiting for you for the fireworks. Let’s go! It’s almost midnight!” The yellow minibot reminded before ducking back out as someone from the outside called him.

Jazz didn’t mind the sudden departure of his friend. After all, it gave him time to say his final goodbyes. It all started in this office, all those earth years ago, and it would come to rest here now too, going full circle.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave now Prowler… The bots want me ta give ‘em a speech, just like ya and Prime would’ve way back when. I’ve got no idea what Ah wanna say, but, eh, I’ll just do it ‘Da Jazz Mech’ style!” Jazz chuckled a little bit, as he hopped off of the desk and made his way for the door. He paused when he got there, his smile more somber now. Wistful. “Take care up there Prowler… Say hi to Ratch and ‘Hide, and everyone else, for me ‘kay? I miss ya mech…”

_I miss you too Jazz… More than you know..._

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has been a rough and challenging year for everyone. But now, it's hindsight! Now, we can all look forward to a better year ahead! I hope you all stay safe, happy, and warm!


End file.
